


Rive

by WichitaRed



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WichitaRed/pseuds/WichitaRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyes see a bit of himself in a boy and can't keep from stepping in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rive

**Author's Note:**

> ** Looking for Amnesty Days

“I’m going to rive you in two boy!” 

Heyes and Kid were just exiting the livery stable and hearing the ruckus, swung around to see a skinny, dark haired boy being snatched up by a man with a thick beard. With a holler, the boy spun kicking at the bearded man. “Let me go!” 

Curious, Heyes and Curry strolled closer as they did so one of the boy’s feet landed a square blow in the man’s soft spots sending him to his knees. Breaking free the boy, darted off running straight into Heyes and looking up his face lit up with a large smile, “Pa!” he gasped. “Pa. . . I didn’t do anything wrong.” He went on sliding in behind Heyes. 

Heyes looked down into a pair of brown eyes full of fear. 

“That your boy?” the largest of the three men squaring up before he and his partner asked. 

“I’m sorry Pa…sorry.” The boy yelped clinging tight to Heyes.

Heyes shook his head, replying, “Guess it is. What’s he done?”

“Damn little thief stole my wallet. I want it back and I aim to take him to the Sheriff.” The skinny man stated reaching for the boy but Heyes held up an arm blocking him.

Kid Curry looked to the boy and then to Heyes giving him the barest hint of a smile. 

“You do that?” Heyes asked latching hold of the boy’s arm dragging him out between he and Curry. 

“No Sir.” The boy said whole-heartedly.

“He did the little sneak bumped into me back in the mercantile and when I got to the counter my wallet was missing.” The man said reaching again for the boy.

Once more, Heyes blocked the man’s attempt to snag the thin arm. “Hold up.” He looked over the boy’s head at Curry, their eyes met and Curry stepped up into a guard position. Squatting down, Heyes looked the boy in the eyes. He could see desperation written on his face. “Give me the wallet.” 

The boy’s jaw firmed up, “I said I didn’t take it.” 

“And, as your Pa I’m betting you did.” Heyes replied placing a gloved hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Hand it over.” 

The boy’s dark eyes glared hard into Heyes’ own dark eyes and then with a sigh, he reached behind his back pulling out a thick wallet, the folds of money clearly showing inside. Heyes shook his head; keeping a good grip on the boy, he stood handing it to the skinny man. “My apologies Mister.”

“Apologies are not enough.” The man replied. “I want to take him to the Sheriff.” 

Heyes and Curry exchanged another look, “I don’t believe that is called for.” Heyes said softly a bit of a growl in his voice, “I will take care of my own son.” 

The larger of the three men, stepped up, “I’d say you ain’t been doing so good thus far.”

“Well we all got our faults.” Heyes smiled flashing his dimples. “But the money’s be returned so say we all go on about our business.” 

“I don’t think so.” The man said, tapping Heyes in the chest. 

Heyes looked down and his dimples creasing into a frown, he pushed the boy behind Curry. “Mister we already apologized maybe you should back off.” 

“Yeah or what you going to do about it?” The man grunted tapping Heyes chest again. 

“You know were new town.” Heyes looked over at Kid, “But you got to tell me is everyone here so blamed stupid?”

The man’s arm reared back but before he could follow through, Heyes fist hit him in the jaw like a sledgehammer slamming his head back and just as quickly, he buried a left in the man’s paunchy waistline. With a gush of air, the big man was on the ground. 

“Whoo wee Pa!” The boy cried. “Get’em.” 

Heyes turned, looking at the boy in awe of his sheer audacity and as he did a punch land alongside his face sending him pin wheeling. Catching himself, he spun, kicking out his boot nailing the bearded man in the gut sending him backwards even as the thin man came at him. “You going help out.” Heyes hollered. 

“Naw you seem to be doing fine.” Kid replied crossing his arms. 

Throwing up his left arm, he blocked the thin man’s punch, laying an upper cross into the man’s face followed by several jabs. The skinny man fell back, blood gushing from his nose but before Heyes could do more the big man was on him again. This time grabbing him from behind in a choker hold, reaching back, Heyes grabbed the man’s ears twisting them hard enough to cause him to bellow like a bull and rolling up his legs, he jack-knife kicked the bearded man in the chest and throat. The bearded man dropped like he was shot, flopping on the ground like a fish out of water. Coughing for air, Heyes clawed at the arm about his throat when with a snarl, he reached back shoving a thumb in the man’s eye. The big man dropped him like he was on fire, cursing a storm and stumbling. Spinning around to put his back to Kid and the boy, Heyes gasped for air, his fists up and ready if any of the three of them who might come at him again. However, they were too busy shaking their heads and stumbling on each other in retreat. 

“Like I said you were doing fine.” Kid said uncrossing his arms. “But I think you’ve garnered us too much attention and it is time to leave town.” Kid sighed, latching hold of the boy who was edging away. “And, you.” He steered him around, “You’re going with us.” 

The boy looked from Kid to Heyes and to the three men sitting on the edge of the boardwalk glaring at them. “Maybe that is a good plan.” 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0—

“What’s your name?” Heyes asked as his horse jogged down the road out of town the boy bouncing along behind him holding tight to the cantle of his saddle. 

“Jesse.” 

“Alright Jesse, where do you live?”

The boy did not answer. Pulling his mare up, Heyes shifted in the saddle so he could see his face. “Answer me.” 

“I don’t have a home.”

One corner of Heyes mouth lifted and he shook his head, “Right Jesse.” He kicked his sorrel back into gear, “Since I just saved your hide at my own expense you could at least tell me the truth.” 

“I am.” Jesse blurted and more softly, he said, “I don’t have a home.” 

“How’s that?” Heyes asked looking back down the road for Kid. 

“I’m from Philadelphia and my parents died from sickness and I got shoved onto one of them orphan trains.” 

“Mmmm” Heyes said flashes Valparaiso Home for Waywards coming back to him. “How did you escape?”

“Jumped off the train but I can’t find anyone who wants to give me a job.”

Hearing hoof beats, Heyes hand fell to his Schofield on his hip and turning his mare, he saw Kid galloping up on them. 

“They’s saddling up and have gathered a few more.” Kid hollered as he came alongside. “Apparently you upset’em Heyes.” 

A crooked grin creased Heyes face, “Can’t be friends with everyone. Hang on tight Jess.” He laid heels to his mare and the little sorrel took off like greased lightening after Kid’s big bay that was already tearing up the road. Veering across a field, they leapt the fence, the tall grass streaming by beneath their horses’ bellies and they disappeared up a rise, taking the first twisted trail into the Wyoming hills. 

After two hours of hard riding, they pulled the horses up and holding an arm out for Jesse, Heyes said “Climb on down. Need to give the horses a break.” Pulling a spyglass from his saddlebags, he handed his reins and then Kid’s to the boy, “Walk them back and forth until they’ve cooled down.”

The boy started walking and circled the horses around blocking Heyes before he could walk join Kid over at the bluff face he was perched on. “Heyes as in Hannibal Heyes.”

Heyes eyes narrowed angling down at the boy, “Just Heyes.”   
“But you are Hannibal Heyes aren’t you.”

“Thought you said you were from Philadelphia?” 

“First town I was in, I got picked up by the Sherriff and he had me in his office for hours while he tried to figure out what to do with me. While I there, I read every poster on his wall.” 

Heyes nodded sucking at the inside of his cheek and hearing them talking, Kid ambled back over his eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

The boy circled the horses about again this time looking at Curry, his eyes trailing to the Colt tied to his leg, “And, your Kid Curry.” 

Neither man spoke but Heyes eyes slid to his partner exchanging a silent conversation until Heyes shook his head saying, “Walk the horses like I told you.” 

The two men went to the bluff, Heyes extending the spyglass to look at the ground below them. “I don’t see any movement.”

“What about his parents?”

“He’s an orphan.” 

Kid glanced back at the skinny boy who the horses were walking more than the other way around. He shook his head. “We taking him to the Hole?”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Heyes closed up the spyglass tucking it in his back pocket and crossing his arms. 

Kid continued watching the boy, as he shoved his thick black bangs out of his eyes, “What’s his name?”

“Jesse.” Heyes sighed heavily. 

“Kind of reminds me of you.” 

“Yeah I saw that too.” Heyes replied turning to watch Jesse. “What are we going to do with him, Kid?”

“Hey if I recall right your one who does the thinking not me.” Kid grinned. “So you best come with an idea.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riding into Pearl, Kid looked up and down the street, “Don’t see any of the boys horses.”

“Good because I told them to stay up at the Hole.” Heyes said reining in at the livery stable and holding an arm out for Jesse to climb down. 

“You mean your gang?” Jesse asked eagerly. 

“Yes.” Heyes said swinging down. “Now let’s see about finding you a place.”

“You mean your not taking me with you?” Jesse asked his eyes taking on a hurt look. 

“Nope.” Heyes roughed his hair. “I don’t want to turn you into Kid and I.”

Jesse frowned looking down at his new boots. “You’re the first person to care about me since my parents died. You have treated me decent, showed concern, fed me and even bought me new clothes. I was thinking you liked the idea of me being your boy?” He looked up his eyes glistening. “I know I would sure be proud to call you my Pa, Heyes.” 

Kid patted the boy on the head, shaking his brows dropping sadly over his blue eyes, “I’m going to stable the horses.”

“Jesse walks with me.” Heyes said, laying an arm about the boy’s shoulders. “I’m a wanted man with a large bounty on my head.” 

“I know that Heyes and it does not bother me any.” Jesse said. “I want to stay with you.” 

Heyes sighed heavily steering them over to take a seat on some wood boxes in the shade, “Jesse you’re a fine boy. Your smart and you could go far if you applied yourself. I want to give you the chance Kid and me never got.” 

Jesse dug the toe of his boot in the dirt. 

Heyes hugged the boy close to him and they sat for a time in silence each lost in their own thoughts. Kid ambled over and seeing the distant look of longing on his partner’s face, he frowned hitching his thumbs into his belt. Heyes looked up and with a nod, stood up. 

“Come on Jess. I have found you home already.”

“But I don’t want to leave you.” The boy said his voice sounding on the verge of breaking. 

“Same here.” Heyes said squatting before the boy. “But I will not turn you into an outlaw. I have ruined my life and Kid’s too and I won’t do it to you. I wired ahead and found you a good home and hey, I still come around see you.”

“You will.” 

“Sure I will.” Heyes stood offering a hand to Jesse who took it climbing to his feet. 

They ambled down the boardwalk with Kid walking alongside and when they reached Willer’s Emporium, they turned in. 

Jesse’s dark-eyes swiveled round taking in all the merchandise lining the walls and hanging from the ceiling and as a short, balding man walked forward, he leaned tighter into Heyes. 

“Heyes.” The man said extending his hand.  
Heyes nodded flashing a large dimpled smile, “How you doing Harvey?”

“Sales have been good.” Harvey grinned shaking Kid’s hand too. “And, Mary is talking now.” 

“Really?” Kid grinned. “Hard to believe seems she was just this big last time I saw her.” Kid held his hands so far apart. 

“They grow fast.” Rachel keeps telling me that anyways. “You must be Jesse.” Harvey said, holding a hand out to the boy. 

Heyes looked down and seeing him do so, Jesse took hold of Harvey Willer’s hand shaking it. 

“I would be pleased to have you join our family Jesse. My wife, Rachel loves the idea of adopting a boy. That is, if you think you could keep up with a two-year-old sister?”

Jesse chewed on his lower lip, looking about the store again. 

“How old are you Jesse?”

“Ten.” 

“Good age.” Harvey Willer said. “I remember being ten… fishing, hunting, going to school.” 

Jesse grinned, “I could go to school.”

“Of course.” Harvey said. “Heyes has told me your real smart, school would be perfect for you.” 

Jesse looked up at Heyes who smiled down at him. 

“Papa.” A loud voice warbled, the sound of little feet running came to them and Mary was about Harvey’s legs. 

Jesse smiled at the blond haired girl. 

“Who is you?” She said about the finger stuck in her mouth. 

“This is your brother Jesse.” Harvey said holding a hand out to Jesse. The boy took a step away from Heyes and Heyes gave him a soft push. 

“Jess.” Mary grinned grabbing his hand. “Come see Mama.” She dragged him after her. Jesse looked back and in his face, Heyes could see indecision. 

“Go with her Jess, enjoy your new family. We’ll stop in and see you in a few months.” 

The boy looked down at Mary dragging him and back to Heyes and Curry, a smile creeping onto his face. 

Heyes nodded and smiled at him once more as he disappeared through the split curtain dividing off the living quarters from the store.   
“Harvey thank you.” Heyes said looking once more to the curtains. 

“Heyes you and Kid helped me set this place up when Rachel and me got married. I owe you two some favors for helping me get out of the outlaw life but this one don’t count. I am proud to take the boy into my family because anyone you stand behind as needing a second chance, I know well deserves it.” 

Heyes nodded, “Still you have my thanks.” And turning, he walked out trying not to think how great it would be to have a boy like Jesse as his own. 

“Give Rachel a kiss for me.” Kid said. “We’ll be seeing y’all in a few months.”

Out on the walk, Kid bumped into Heyes, “You know you have not done bad by us.”

Heyes walked on. 

“Heyes I’m talking to you.”

“I know Kid but not today.”

Kid sped up grabbing his partner by the arms and spinning him to face him, “Heyes you’ve saved both us more times than I care to figure and my life with you as my cousin has been good. Don’t beat yourself up.”

Heyes brow furrowed his eyes sliding off to the side. 

Kid shook his head, throwing an arm about his cousin’s shoulder, “I can see this is a discussion were going to need to have over a drink.”

Heyes looked over, “You really don’t feel our lives are that bad off?”

“Long as I have you as a partner…” Kid said pushing open the door to the saloon flashing Heyes a big smile. “I will always feel there is adventure around the next bend and things will turn out alright in the end.”


End file.
